Your My Valentine
by H.Y.D3292
Summary: Yuuki's daughter asks her the story of how she and her father fell in love. YAY my first ONE-shot :D


**Disclaimer:**Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me.

**A/N:**Happy Late Valentine's Day Everybody :D! I got this idea from watchin "Boys Before Flowers episode 10.

* * *

**Your My Valentine:**

"Mama!" Screamed a little girl running across the schoolyard with her arms wide open towards her mother's awaiting arms

"Rieya." Yuuki called out to her daughter as she bent down and gathered her into her arms. Mother and daughter embraced tightly before Yukki sat her daughter back down on the ground. "How was your day today Rieya darling? Yuuki asked while grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her to the awaiting car.

"It was wonderful mama!" The little girl said in a cheery voice. "Senpai let us hand out valentines before class was ended." She showed her mother the letters in her hand.

"What's this?" Yuuki asked as she looked at a large red envelope, that stood out amongst the rest.

"The little girl made a funny face and then answered "It's a valentine from Tsuyoshi." Her face then changed to an annoyed expression. "Mama why did he say I should be grateful to receive a valentine from the almighty Domyouji? I thought he was my fwerind." The little girl asked her mother as the driver held the door open for them to enter the car.

There was no doubt about it, Tsuyoshi Domyouji was definitely his father's son. Domyouji and Tsukushi had argued every which way possible to bring up there child, but always decided on bringing him up to be a kinda and gentle child. Though sometimes his father's arrogance always shone brighter. "Because he I think he has a crush on you darling." Yuuki answered her daughter's question.

The little girl's expression was full of shock, and then exciment. "Really mama?" Rieya asked looking up at her mother.

Yuuki smiled as she looked down at her daughter. She was only seven years old and was already experiencing her first crush. By the amount of valentines she had received she could tell her daughter was very popular. She was also very much her father's child too. "Of course Rieya. Who wouldn't love you." Yuuki said as she hugged her daughter.

The little girl was quiet for a moment and then asked "Mama, who is your valentine?"

"Daddy of course." Yuuki answered without hesitation.

The little girl smiled brightly. "How did you meet Daddy, Mama?" She asked in a serious tone.

Yuuki was a little surprised by her daughter's question. For a seven year old her daughter was very bright. Something Yuuki proudly like to think came from her. "Well honey as you know, he is your Ojisan's best friend.

"Oji Domyouji?" Rieya asked her mother.

"Yes and when your Oba-san and Ojisan started dating, I met your daddy.

"Really mama?" The little girl asked. "And then you both fell instantly in wuv?" Rieya gave her mother a big smile.

"Not really." Yuuki said truthfully. She didn't feel right lying to her daughter. "A first I didn't really like your Daddy very much, I thought...he was a little too friendly." Yuuki said trying to find a better way to describe her husbands previous life.

"But I thought were supposed to be friendly mama?" Rieya asked her mother.

"You are darling." Yuuki laughed.

"Well then how did you and daddy fall in love?" Reiya was serious once again.

Yuuki tried to find a better way to describe how things had actually happened to her questioning seven year old. "One day Mommy was very sad and I was crying." Yuuki began. "And then Daddy had seen me crying and had come to cheer me up."

"Really?" The little girl asked, eyes opened wide in amusement.

"Yes and then after that, when Daddy made Mama happy, I feel in love with your Daddy." Yuuki said as she smiled to herself.

"And then he wuved you to mama?" The little girl was hanging on her mother's every word.

"Nope." Yuuki answered. "So on a valentine's day just like this, I made your Daddy chocolates to tell him that I liked him." Yuuki thought back on that day.

_*Flashback*_

"Tsukushi-chan aren't you going to make any chocolates for Domyouji-san?" Yuuki asked her friend while wrapping a heart shaped box.

"Whaaa!? Why on earth would I do a thing like that?" Tsukushi excalimed.

"Because it's valenitne's day silly." Yuuki answered.

"And who are those for huh?" Tsukushi asked trying to sneak a peek at Yuuki's wraped package.

"Just...someone I'm grateful to." Yuuki answered as she gathered her belongings and left the dango shop.

As she arrived to her destination thought to herself "I hope he likes these", as she began to knock on the door. She had been knocking for over a minute and there was still no answer. She realized he probably wasn't home and set out to wait for him.

About and hour and a half later she was frozen. It was so cold out and she could hardly feel her toes. She was about to leave when she heard him.

"Yuuki-chan?" Soujiro asked in a surprised state."What are you doing here?" He asked.

Before she could answer one of the girls on his side answered for her. "It looks like she brought you chocolates. Nishikado-san." The girl laughed.

"It's seems as though her nose is red." Said the other girl on his arm. "Shes probable been her for ages."

"Yuuki-chan, would you like to come inside for some tea?" Soujiro asked.

"N-No!" Yuuki said louder then she had set out to. "I'm fine." She replied.

"Come on." Said the second girl as she pulled Yuuki inside.

Once inside Yuuki felt very uncomfortable. "I'll be leaving now." She said and turned to run out the door.

Without thinking Soujiro raced out after her. Once he saw her he ran towards her and stopped her. "Are these for me?" He asked grabbing the bag in her hand accidentally grabbing her in the process.

Yuuki was unsure of what to say, so she just nodded her head in agreement.

Soujiro was literately taken aback by her answer. No one had ever made him chocolates before. Sure he had received gifts all the time, but never something made personally, with ones own hands. With....with love.

He knew Yuuki beloved that somewhere out there she had a soul mate,her other half. Soujiro knew that she liked him, but he didn't like the innocent girls. They didn't know how to play the game. They always let emotions get in the way. That's why he never pursued his attraction to Yuuki. Not only was she Makino's best friend, but she was the most innocent girl he knew.

So why was he so touched that she had made him chocolates. That she had chosen him as her valentine. Why did he feel this pain in his gut when she had ran out of the temple. And why was his heart beating so fast right now with her hand in his. Better yet why did this feel so right?

He dropped her hand and took the bag. "How about I hold these until you meet the one in your destiny?" What the hell was he saying now.

_They are for my soul mate, you_, She said mentally to herself.

"Thanks." He said as he turned around and walked back inside with the chocolates.

After that Yuuki was miserable. She had ran home, and began to cry alone in her room. An hour and hundereds of tears later she had finally stoped crying.

"What a perfect way to spend valentine's day." She said to her empty apartment. She walked to the bathroom and started to wash off her face. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. _Who on earth could it be?_ She looked at the clock on her table it was almost one in the morning.

Yuuki opened the door to find Soujiro standing out on her doorstep. "Nishikado-san?" Yuuki asked. "What are you doi-?" Before she could finish her question Soujiro had bent his head to hers and kissed her. Yuuki was now more then confused. She stood almost stick straight and did not move a muscle, while Soujiro continued kissing her.

She tried to push him off, but nothing worked. She then found herself, against her wishes, giving into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer. She felt right in his arms, as if she belonged there.

When he tried to deepen the kiss, she found herself willingly opening up to him, his tongue making it's way into her mouth. She was weak when it came to this man, he was irresistable to her. She was giving in, letting go of her fears, when she felt him pull away suddenly.

He then began to pace back and forth on her floor. Yuuki was speechless. She was utterly confused by what was taking on in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it instead.

Yuuki then noticed that he held the chocolates she had made in her hand, as he started to mumble softly to himself. She opened her mouth again to try and speak but he beat her to it.

"Yuuki-chan." He said in almost a whisper, she had to try and strain herself to hear it. He walked up to her and held her away from him by the shoulders. "Yuuki-chan." He repeated again.

"Nishikado-san what's going on?" She asked concerned. And then she asked a question she really wanted to know. "Why do you have the chocolates?"

"Because they're mine!" Soujiro shouted. "Because they're mine." He said again.

"What?!" Yuuki asked in confusion.

"They're mine Yuuki-chan, your mine." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Nishikado-san." Yuuki said.

Soujiro pulled away from Yuuki once agian but did not let her go. "Can't you see it Yuuki-chan, I'M YOUR SOUL MATE?!"

Did he just..."Did you just...?" Yuuki asked. She had to be dreaming. She knew this couldn't be possible.

He looked at her and gave her that crooked grin she loved,while she stood still confused."I love you Yuuki-chan." Soujiro said before he leaned his head down and kissed her again. "I love you, and **you** are **my **valentine.

Yuuki could not believe what she was hearing. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go. She continued tugging at her hands but he would not budge. "Let me go Nishikado-san!"

He pulled her closer to him and held her tighter. "NEVER! Yuuki-chan, I will never let you go" he said as he held her there in his arms.

*_End Of Flashback*_

Changing few of the details and leaving some things out that is the exact story she told her daughter. As the car finally came to a stop, she held her daughter's hand as they walked out.

"That was so womantic mama!" Rieya squealed as she stepped out of the car.

"What's mantic papa?" A little boy swinging on a set of swings asked.

"It's '_womantic'_Toshiro!" The little girl scolded.

"Rieya, be nice to your little brother!" Yuuki said.

"Swari Shiro" Rieya said to her little brother.

"Mama,Mama." The little boy reached out his hands to his mother,beckoning her to pick him up. Yuuki walked up to her son and carried him out of the swing. She gave him a kiss on the head.

"Hey what about me" The man complained jokingly.

"Papa you funny, Mama can't carry you." Rieya giggled at her father.

"You to heavy Papa." The little boy laughed.

Soujiro was hurt, his own children were ganging up on him. "Hey!" he said with a smile. "So what was romantic?"

"Well somebody," Yuuki said as she looked over to her daughter "got a special valentine's."

"WHAT?!" Soujiro yelled out in shock. "Isn't she a little young to be recieving valentines?" He asked becoming frustrated.

"It was just a letter from Domyouji Tsuyoshi." The little girl said as she stuck out her tongue. "Papa, Mama told me how you two fell in wuv." The little girl smiled her mother's smile.

"Did she?" Soujiro asked teasingly."What did she say?

"I wanna hear,I wanna hear!" The little boy shouted.

"She told me about your first valentine's day." The little girl replied.

Soujiro took his wife's hand in his and his daughter's in the other, while Yuuki carried their son. "And I meant Yuuki-chan,your my valentine and you always will be." Soujiro said as he placed a kiss to his wife's loved his family. They were the world to him and he would never give them up

Yuuki could not believe her luck. She had to beautiful children and a wonderful husband,who loved and cared for her. She was happier than she could have ever imagined, and she was truly grateful.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! My very first one-shot :D Hey everyone I know that Valentine's Day has come and gone, but I wanted to post something up in regards to it. I apologize for my previous melt down and **PROMISE **"It Happened On Halloween" Chapter seven will be up Friday. Happy late Valentine's Day


End file.
